One Day
by LOSTrocker
Summary: 2003verse. It's Halloween as happy as the turtles are to be able to walk topside with no problems, Raph's not too thrilled. He doesn't just one day of acceptance, he wants more.


A/N: With Halloween just around the corner this idea came to mind

**A/N:** With Halloween just around the corner this idea came to mind. Raph  
centric, one shot, set in the 2003verse.

**One Day:**  
By: LOSTrocker

"YES! THE DAY HAS FINALLY ARRIVED!" Mikey announced in a loud voice that  
echoed off the den's walls. He finished off by doing an awkward pose that  
ended up sending him to the floor. "I'm okay!" he waited for his  
brothers to come to his aid, but when he found they didn't, he unwillingly  
got up himself. "Yeah, don't mind me, I'm fine."

"And what day is that Mikey?" Donnie asked him.

"The day you finally get a brain?" Raph questioned playfully.

"No dudes, check out the calendar!" Mikey pointed to a nearby calendar.

All his brothers turned to find what got him so excited. It was October 31,  
Halloween. It was circled in bright orange.

"Yer point?" Raph asked.

"Geez, ya got to be kiddin' me!" Mikey continued. "C'mon, this is  
the only day that us turtles get to venture topside and wreak havoc on the  
humans!" this ended in an evil laugh but he stopped short the moment that  
Master Splinter came out. "I mean, of course, if it's okay with sensei."

Master Splinter gave this matter some thought before he officially gave his  
word on it. He didn't mind his sons going to the surface come Halloween but  
he worried about their enemies presence. He was positive that they were just  
going to be out as his sons were – they always seemed to be. Splinter not  
only took his sons safety in the matter but the civilians as well.

Mikey was losing patience. He gave his father the best sad face he could come up  
with an added: "Pwease!?"

Splinter laughed to himself. It was so hard to deny Michelangelo. "All  
right, all right," Splinter finally agreed. "But I beseech you, please be  
careful my sons."

Mikey wasn't the only one who was excited. Leo and Donnie were too, they  
were just able to compose themselves better then their over hyperactive brother.  
The three of them exchanged hi threes after their father's okay. Raph on the  
other hand, remained by himself. Unlike his brothers, he wasn't too thrilled  
about this day.

"We will!" Mikey promised his father and he was the first out the den.

"Hey, wait up!" Donnie called after him, chasing him in the process.

Leo waited for all of them to take their leave, but when he found that Raph  
wasn't budging, he was curious. "Aren't you coming?"

"No." was Raph's answer.

Leo glared at him. Why did his hot headed brother have to be such a downer,  
especially for their youngest sibling? "Raph, don't do this today."

Before Raph could retort, Splinter stepped between them. He gave a wave of  
his hand, signalling Leo to leave so he could take care of this. He didn't  
want his sons fighting today, at least for Mikey's sake. Leo didn't argue,  
he left.

"My son, what troubles you?" he asked him. "Why do you not wish to go above  
with your brothers? I am certain that you are tired of being cooped up down  
here."

"That's not the point sensei." Raph returned, going to storm away to  
take refuge in his room but Master Splinter wouldn't let him off that easy.

"Then perhaps you care to explain?"

Raphael could fight his way out of this but he knew he would lose, and he  
really didn't feel like having the shell kicked out him today. He had a  
terrible headache as it was, he didn't need the help. So, he gave into  
Master Splinter.

Raph sighed. "It's jest that we get one day out of the whole freakin'  
year to have the freedom to walk topside with the humans, jest one!" Raph  
raged. "I don't want jest one day Master Splinter, I want more then one!  
Shell, I want to walk among them as much as I want without any sort of  
judgment and bein' called a freak!"

Splinter understood very well where his son was coming from. He too wouldn't mind to walk topside. However, they had to use extra precaution; after all they weren't like everyone else. They were mutants, creatures that were created for being at the wrong place at the wrong time. It wasn't their fault. If he could give his sons the normal lives they craved, he would, but the truth was, he couldn't. This, and their world was all he could give.

Master Splinter put a comforting paw on Raph's shoulder. "I know it is  
not easy for you boys here, but you must not forget there are those who do  
accept us for who we are."

Splinter had a point. There was April, Casey, Taylor, Angel, and a few others  
that considered them either family or friends. It wasn't much, but it was a  
start. "Do you think that someday that we will ever be accepted, fully?"  
Raphael asked his father.

"I think in time humans heart can heal and understand things they do not,  
they would have to get used to us." Splinter made known.

As much as Raphael wanted to agree with his father he knew if that day ever  
did come, it would come but not until the far off away future.  
**  
END.**


End file.
